Power Shard
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: When a mysterious force arrives in the city of Elrios and takes over the Reckless Fist, how will everyone react? Rated M for character death, gore, and other nasty things.
1. It all begins

**Shadic: After seeing this competition, I've decided to write my first Horror/Tragedy story**

**Mario: What competition? All I see is a retarded guy with no skills.**

**Shadic: It's on now, Mario!**

**Ruby: You'll never surpass me…**

**Shadic: BRING IT! **

**Everyone except Ruby: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!**

**Shadic: So this first chapter goes out to you, since I know you love Horror and Tragedy. ENJOY!**

**Power Shard has some extremely violent scenes. If you have a weak stomach or can't handle these types of scenes, please do not continue reading. If you don't mind, enjoy this story. Said scenes will most likely not appear this chapter, but this is a warning for the other chapters.**

**Classes**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

**Rena-Night Watcher**

**Eve-Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Good luck surviving, Elgang, the epidemic has already begun…**

Raven sighed. It had been several months since the demons had invaded El. It was nice for the Elgang, since they could finally relax and spend some time with each other. The more missions they went on, the bigger they grew as a family. The Reckless Fist had given into the power, and sometimes, he would go crazy. Luckily, Aisha and Eve were able to develop a cure using technology and magic. Elsword had fully matured and was now a responsible, yet mischievous Infinity Sword. They currently resided in a nice house in Velder, which the city was kind enough to provide for free. Chung had turned into a shooter ready Deadly Chaser, and his destroyer was gone, to be replaced by his silver shooters. Rena had gone to her Night Watcher class, since it allowed plenty of flexibility and agility. Aisha went Void Princess so she could use dark El magic. Eve liked the fact that she could have servants, so she went Nemesis. They were all finally advanced to their final jobs, and it was a peaceful lifestyle.

_Or was it?_

Raven got up from his favorite spot on the cliff sides. It had a large tree at the top and a gentle breeze would blow from all around. It helped him reflect on his past actions, and it had a great view of the whole city.

"Raven!"

A voice called from the distance, and he turned to see the Night Watcher signaling for him. He walked over and gave her a smile.

"Yes, Rena?"

"You have to come home now! Something big was discovered!"

He shrugged and they walked back into the city, and into their house. All of the gang was sitting in the living room, and they had looks of concern on their faces. Rena sat Raven down, and nodded to Elsword.

"Raven, ever heard of the Power Shard?"

"Hm? No, I haven't"

"It's an El Shard that grants the user unlimited power, and once its obtained, the user becomes immortal"

"And…?"

"The demons are after it, and they've come in small groups. Their leader is a spirit. Legend says that once he gets inside of you, there's no way for him to get out"

Aisha shuddered. She didn't like hearing such dark tales. Raven simply smirked.

"Finally, a real challenge"

Eve took her servants and went upstairs; it was getting late anyway, so they all casted off to bed. Tomorrow, they would head off to fight the demons, and find the Power Shard to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. The next morning, everyone put on their best armor. The only one with Henir Hamel armor was Raven, since they decided he was the strongest. He geared up and waited for the others. All of them had Henir Velder armor, not as strong, but strong nonetheless. Elsword gave Raven a fist bump. They did it before every mission they had for a signature of good luck. That would be the last fist bump given, before it would happen. Rena and Eve came out next, both in their promotion costumes, since they got to keep them and they liked them better than anything else. Aisha came out next, soon followed by Chung. Today was the day that they would rid the world of Elrios from demons, once, and for all.

"You ready for this fight, Infinity Sword"

"Heh, you know Reckless that I'm born ready"

"Guys, we need to get going"

They turned to see the Deadly Chaser twirling his Silver Shooters.

"Yeah, let's go! Aisha, teleport us!"

The Void Princess took out her staff and teleported them to the urban area of Hamel, where the attack was taking place.

"Guys! We can't all go to one spot! We NEED to split up!"

Elsword nodded to the Night Watcher's statement. They each paired up, except Raven.

"I'd like to be alone, thank you. I don't want to hurt anyone"

"That's fine, just get Rena with Aisha and I, and Chung and Eve will go East. Good luck, Raven"

Raven sped off towards the center of the city, while the other two groups moved towards the outskirts."

**Rena's POV**

It was intense. Demons from everywhere came. I saw resurrected dead bosses. Wally 8, Wally 9, even Chloe was there. Chloe…she was the one to start this, wasn't she? I saw her pink hair zooming towards Elsword. I took careful aim of my bow, and shot her clean across the face.

"Nice to see you again, Rena"

"Chloe! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Simple, isn't it? I'm taking over this pathetic kingdom"

"We won't let you do that!"

"Try me! If one of you gets possessed, you won't even notice!"

Chloe lunged for me. Luckily, my double jump easily avoided her futile frontal assault. I lunged back and shot 29 arrows at her body. Bulls eye. I saw Elsword and Aisha easily taking down hordes after hordes of demons. I could sense a dark energy from the center of the city. Raven was in trouble, I had to help him. I rushed towards the center of the core, but was stopped by hordes of demons.

"So much work in such little time"

I sighed.

_This was not going to be easy…_

**Eve's POV**

Chung seemed extremely upset that his kingdom was once again being attacked by the demons. He had his Silver Shooters set to full blast, and they would fire faster than I could shoot. He was in his assassin mode, and I didn't dare cross his path. He would normally stay normal, and only went into assassin if he was extremely mad. This was it. We reached our designated portion of the East side, and we saw Wally with all of his creations.

"Wally units, attack!"

The first ones to come out were the 3 Wally's; 7, 8, and 9. They were quick work. All I had to do was use my copied Heaven's fist ability on them, and 7 8 9. Forgive me for my lack of good jokes, but I am a Queen, there are people to do that for me. I saw Chung ready his Destroyer, and I readied my drones for the attack. The core of the energy source had an aura of dark El energy. It was beginning to trouble me. I felt my vision slowly fade to black. I don't think I can hold on much longer…

**Raven's POV**

This was it. No turning back. This one's for you Seris.

"TRIPLE BLADE!"

Although I was a Reckless Fist, Eve helped all of us copy the abilities of our other classes into one. I had Blade Master's abilities at my disposal, and although I had Veteran Commanders, I rarely use them. Wave after wave of demons came after me. This was not as easy as I thought it would be. Then again, I love a good challenge.

"Huh? S-seris?"

I looked up and rubbed my eyes. I saw her, the one who loved and cared for me. Seris, it really was her, only that her back was facing me. She slowly turned around and her eyes were not in her sockets. Instead, she had black balls in her eyes.

"Raven, is that you?"

"Yes, Seris, it is, come back with me, I can help you"

"R-run Raven. They'll get you and pos-"

Am ear piercing scream came from her mouth, and it spewed out green goop that turned into other demons. I cringed. What had they done to my fiancé? I looked at the demons and fought them, leaving only some scratches. I turned once again to Seris. She spoke again, only this time, her voice was different.

"Raven, fight me, I am your worst enemy"

"Huh? You're not Seris!"

"That's right…it's me, the great spirit, and when I take control of your body, there will be no escape"

I smirked and readied my blade along with my arm.

"I never go down without a fight."

"You can pull any trick you like, but it will only delay your impending doom"

The next scene flashed before my eyes. I opened them and looked to see I was in some sick dimension that looked like it was falling apart. I saw Seris' body in front of me. She was dead, like the way Alex had killed her. I looked around. That spirit was never in sight.

_Keep calm, he's around here somewhere…_

I turned around and got hit in the face with a fireball. I started shooting my Nasod cannon everywhere and hoping for the best.

"You'll get nowhere if you fight like that…"

"You? How? Why can I not hit you?"

"It's simple. I'm a spirit. I'm not physical at all, so there is no way to damage me."

"Impossible! RECKLESS FINISHER!"

I shot all around with my arm and began to swing with my blade. My blade got caught in some sort of wormhole and disappeared.

"Stop resisting! There is no way out! Your body is perfect though…"

"I will never lose!"

I felt a paint in my arm. It had gone haywire, and was now spazzing out. A large line read SYSTEM EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN on the label and it turned off. I was now weaponless, and I searched around desperately trying to find a way out. Before I could begin my search, my arm powered up again, this time, reading the message 'IT'S ALL OVER. I WIN. YOU LOSE'.

"Wha-"

I felt a pain in my heart and brain. It felt like it was being plagued and poisoned. I tried to resist, but the pain was excruciating.

"Ha. GYAHHHHHH!"

My mind went numb, and I lay there, thinking what had just happened. I was back in Hamel, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Rena coming for me…

**Rena's POV**

Oh no…what happened to him? I couldn't resist the tears that came from my eyes. I saw the other running towards me. They had stopped the assault for now. I turned to them and waved my hands frantically. Elsword made his way over and looked at Raven.

"It's just Raven, he's been through worse, I'm sure he'll be fine"

I had a bad feeling about what had just happened. Raven would never get unconscious thanks to his armor. He had the best weapon and armor that anyone could get in the universe. I rubbed his chest, and he still showed sign of a pulse. I sighed. Aisha teleported us back to our house and we each took off our armor. Raven, well, he got to keep his on.

"Guys, calm down, he'll be fine. He's 28, much older than any of us, well, except Rena and Eve, because Eve's a robot, and Rena, well, you're an elf"

"Tell me something I don't know"

I rolled my eyes at the Elboy. He was always so confident ever since he switched to his Infinity Sword class. I was still holding in that fear for Raven. We all talked a bit about the invasion, an went to our rooms to sleep, with me being the exception. I stayed downstairs with Raven. I put my head on his chest, and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Chung's POV**

I awoke to a scream coming from downstairs. Shit! That's where Raven and Rena were! I grabbed my shooters and Destroyer and ran down the stairs faster than my legs could carry me. What I saw was horrifying. Raven…he was glowing…his eyes. They were blood-shot, and he was floating in the air, with Rena wincing in pain nearby. He gave me a grin and disappeared. I rushed towards Rena's side.

"AISHA! EVE! ELSWORD! EVERYONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Everyone came running down and looked at Rena. She looked horrible. Her arms and legs were bruised, and her face was dripping with blood. A message was scrawled on her stomach after we took off her clothes.

_'This is just a Warning. I have returned…'_

"Uh-oh"

I gulped and Elsword looked distraught. He seemed deep in thought.

"Nonono, this can't be happening. No, this is horrible. I can't believe it!"

He pounded the wall with his hand and Aisha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Elsword, calm down! What's wrong?!"

"Guys, The spirit. The legendary spirit. He's possessed another body. He's gotten Raven, the smartest and strongest one of us. If Raven gets his hand on the Power Shard, the dimension will fall into havoc, and there will be nothing anymore. Or worse yet, he will control everything."

Everyone looked around and gulped. Eve stood up.

"I have a confession"

Everyone looked at her. She began to speak.

"For some time now, I have been researching all of your classes. Which means I can now produce all of our other jobs. So we will get help from 2 copies of each of us, except Raven, his Blade Master and Veteran Commander will help."

"Eve…really?"

"Follow me"

We all headed into a bright white room, and I saw the copies of us. All of us. Eve pressed some buttons and the capsule was opened. They all stepped out and looked around. Each one of them had the same figure and weapons as the given class. I met up with my Paladin and Trooper, and the others with theirs. They all behaved like we would. My trooper had so much armor, and Eve even duplicated the weapons. I greeted them.

"I'm DC, how are you guys?"

"I'm TT, fine, you?"

"Name's IP, long hair, don't care"

We all laughed. I knew that we were going to be great friends.

But what about the Raven's? They didn't see their original, so they talked to each other. I overheard them.

"Where is RF?"

"I don't know, but I am VC, nice to meet you"

"Same to you, VC, I'm BM, pleasure's all mine"

Everyone was getting along when Eve clapped her hands. CN to be exact. She waved and smiled.

"I didn't give you life for no reason, let's get to work! We have plenty of things to do! Here's our list:

-Destroy the nuclear cores

-Find the Power Shard before the RF

-Find RF

-Stop him and get the demon out

-If needed, kill RF"

Gasps were heard all around. I spoke up.

"Wait, did I hear that right? We are killing Reckless Fist?"

"If there is no other option, yes"

"But we will find a way to get him back"

We all nodded. There was 17 of us, and only 1 of him. But he had the power of all the demons, and we had our weapons. I shook my head, and WS looked over.

"DC, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm just worried about the overall welfare of our team"

"Well, we DO outnumber him by a plenty"

"But he DOES have Ultimate Gear, and control of the Demon Army…"

"True, but I promise we'll win!"

I felt a faint blush appear on my cheek as she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I looked at the others, most of them were giggling at us, while the others were discussing battle strategies and tactics. I gave a shameful bow and walked over to all of the Elsword's.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Lord Knight and the mystical Rune Slayer"

I stuck out my hand for them to shake.

"Welcome aboard"

"This here is Chung, Deadly Chaser of course"

We all greeted one another and after everyone had quieted down had we decided who would go where.

Chungs- Head over to the first nuclear core and chck out what's happening there. The Eve's will assist you.

Elswords- Go with the Raven's to find the Reckless Fist. Stop him at all costs.

Renas- Accompany the Aishas and search for the second nuclear core.

The missions were handed out, and everyone geared up. They each set off, one by one, with each Aisha teleporting each group to their destination. The Aishas didn't go with, just teleported them.

**Rune Slayer POV**

Well, this is how it felt to be alive, eh? Well, I am a robot, but who cares? I'm alive! This feels good, I'm with my two other advancements. But Raven's Reckless Fist…what's up with him? We were headed out to find him, and kill him.

"RS, pick up the pace, soldier!"

I heard Lord Knight yelling at me. I rolled my eyes and dashed forward. The whole setting seemed too apocalyptic. I turned to see a demon horde racing towards us.

"Guys! Get ready, because here they come!"

"ARMAGGEDEON BLADE!"

"SAND STORM!"

"RUNE FIRE!"

We all shouted as we fought off the demons. It was a bloody battle, and it ended with the three of us in darker shades of red than before. We continued on, hoping to find the Reckless Fist. He was getting tedious to find, if I do say so.

Wait…What's that?! OH SHIT IT'S H-

**Shadic: End Chapter 1. Not as long as planned, but got my point out.**

**Elsword RS: What did I see?**

**Shadic: You'll find out soon enough…**

**Shadic NW: Hey guys!**

**Shadic AA: Wait…what?**

**Shadic FF: The cloning worked on you too!**

**Rena WS: Well, that now makes 20 of us…-sweatdrop-**

**Eve CBS: Hi AA!**

**Chung DC: Anyways, rate and review. This story has 4 chapters, be sure to look out for the updates!**

**All 20 of us: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN RUBY!**

**RC: Awww, thanks! ^.^**


	2. A Fateful Mission

** Shadic AA: Part 2 is here now!**

**Raven RF: What's happening to me?**

**Elsword RS: Now I get to find out what happens to me…**

**Elsword LK: And me…**

**Elsword IS: And the original me.**

**Rena WS: Soooo, are we starting?**

**Chung DC: Yes, let's. –sips tea-**

**This chapter of Power Shard includes a gory scene. Avert your eyes if you can't handle it. I may have gone overboard. Don't be eating/have just eaten something before this chapter. Other than that…Enjoy the story! It also includes a Lemon…**

**Shadic FF and NW: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!**

**Shadic AA: He likes me best, so shut up and read the story. The original Shadic does not own any of us but the three Shadics. Continue on… -sips tea with Chung- Also, sorry for pushing this out so late. I had no motivation, but hey, it's long. Enjoy!**

**_Power Shard_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Fateful Mission_**

"Wha-"

"Hehe, what brings you here, Elsword? And Elsword…? And Elsword?!"

"You're no match for us! There's three of us and 1 of you!"

I heard a whizzing noise and Lord Knight exploded. I gulped and turned to Infinity Sword, who looked just as worried as I.

"Let's mark that down to two, shall we?"

Infinity was sweating profusely, and I would've sweat, but I'm a robot. Reckless Fist was gone. He disappeared into thin air. Infinity and I looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. We both took the burnt parts of Lord Knight and ran back to base. This war is finally getting serious…

**Infinity's POV**

Rune Slayer and I ran as fast as we could back to base. Lord Knight just died on us. Neither of us really saw what happened. We were greeted by no one. They were all out on their designated mission. Both of us took seats and gasped for air, trying to figure out what had just happened. All I saw was Lord Knight explode, it was a terrible sight to see.

"*Huff* Did you *Puff* see that?!"

"Yeah, *Gasp* I did *Pant*"

"What did you *breathe* see"

"I turned and saw LK explode, that's it. And you?"

"Same thing."

We had to devise a plan of attack against him. He was way too powerful, and he had to be stopped. The demon was inside, and getting it out would require to go into RF's soul and take it out from there. ?It would be risky, but I explained the plan to RS. He nodded and we took off our armor. It needed to be repaired. This was bad, our armor had gotten it's durability down to 12%, and our weapons were worse. Both of us immediately headed over to Glave, the Administrator of Time and Space. He repaired our items.

"That'll be 138,735 ED for two sets, Elsword. Why do you have two sets?"

"I keep a spare"

I handed him the money.

"Why they both are damaged"

"I had to use it, simple as that"

"You look beaten up, what happened?"

"Demons"

"I see, well, off you go! Try to visit a shop to heal up! I'd recommend seeing Echo."

"Okay, thanks Glave. Catch you later!"

"Yeah, see you Glave"

"W-wait! Two Elswords!"

We ran away before he could say anything. We headed towards Elder, hoping in finding Echo before the wounds got worse. The score was now 16 to 1. This isn't good, if we keep losing members, then we will fail Elrios. Augh! I have to stay focused!

"Infinity, are you okay?"

I hadn't noticed that I'd stopped and sat down. I looked up to see Rune Slayer holding out his hand for me to reach to and grab. I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I'm fine"

"Let's get to Echo right away, and hey Infinity"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, man, we'll save him"

I grinned.

"What? You thought I thunk that we wouldn't"

He laughed and we finished our sprint to Echo's Alchemist shop. She wasn't outside, so we grabbed our things and headed inside. All we saw was a jar of candy on the counter and clothes trailing to a door. I could hear singing from the other side. I opened the door cautiously, only to be greeted with a shriek and a towel to the face. I heard Echo scream.

"BAKAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CAN'T A WOMAN HAVE SOME PRIVACY?!"

"A-ah! Sorry Echo!"

We ran outside and a few minutes later, an angry Echo appeared in the doorway.

"Have you two no manners?"

"Sorry, we just need a check up on our health"

"Plural?!"

She glanced behind me, where Rune Slayer was standing. He smiled and waved back to her, and I could clearly see an expression of amusement on his face.

"You got that right, Echo. But I'm just a robot, not actual human, like Eve. In fact, it was Eve and Raven who made me and the other clones."

"Wait! You mean Reckless Fist?!"

"Yeah, she didn't want to tell you guys about it, since she feared that you guys would get more worried that we would turn into him."

Echo chimed in.

"So what do you need, Els-Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer?"

"Healing potions and complete recovery potions"

Echo went back inside and came out with a bag. She opened it for us to see it filled to the brim with bottles of health, mana, and complete recovery potions. We thanked her and were about to leave when she stopped me.

"Infinity"

"Yes Echo?"

"Next time, knock. And also, I want to give you something, since it seems like you're going to need it"

She reached into her robe's pocket and pulled out a black and red potion. It looked as if it would explode the glass bottle.

"It's my prototype Ultimate Potion. It will increase your blade size by tenfold, twice as large as Armageddon Blade. It will also give the double effect of a dwarf potion, but instead of shrinking you, it will give a giant potion effect. It is a prototype, so be careful, and only use it when you need to..."

"Aright, Echo! Thanks for everything!"

I smiled and waved as Rune Slayer and I finally headed home again, but this time, people should be back from their missions.

**Void Princess' POV**

All the Rena's were in the kitchen cooking dinner when Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword busted the door down.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"CALM DOWN ELBOY! Explain what happened…"

I heard the Elemental Master scolding them and then Infinity Sword stood up. He continued on to explain all of the detail of the things that had happened to them. Before he could finish, he looked at Code Nemesis, who was passed out on the couch, almost naked. All she was in was her undergarments. I saw a small blush appear on his face and I slapped him.

"Back to the story, fool!"

He finished with Lord Knight's quick death, then proceeded to show us the remaining parts of LK's body. The sword was gone, and all that was left was an arm, two legs, and his torso. I gaped in horror as did my counterparts and the awake Eve's. The two dropped the pieces on the counter and the Raven's came inside from training.

"Hi Elswo-What is this?!"

"Lord Knight's remains after Reckless Fist destroyed him…"

I saw Blade Master's eyes go wide, but his facial expression remained cool and calm. He was a father figure in my eyes, such a model for Elsword if he'd pay attention.

"Well, splitting up doesn't seem to be a good idea, so from now on, you'll be going with the Aisha's. VP, EM, and DW, are you okay with this?"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"I'm cool"

"Good, VC and I will go with the Rena's, and Chung's will go with Eve's. Are we all clear as to who goes with whom?"

"Affirmative commander"

"I'm a master, he's the commander"

He pointed at Veteran and we all laughed. Leave it to the boys to lighten up the dark mood. Wind Sneaker came out of the kitchen and called for us. Since there were more of us now, the table had been upgraded to hold 20 people. We all sat down and the Code Empress' assistants brought out the food that the Rena's had prepared. They placed down the silver platters and lifted them up. It really felt like I was a Princess. The food, there were so many choices. Lamb, steak, pork, ham, turkey, chicken, soup, pasta, pizza… Infinity Sword nudged me. I didn't realize I was actually drooling at the sight of all of the peculiar food. I heard a chime and everyone dug right in. It had been a long day. I looked at all of our clones, and they seemed to function like humans. They must have been powered by food like us. Oh well.

"Rena's! This is Divine food! Where did you learn?!"

I heard Blade Master. He always used such enormous words, and I saw all of the Rens blush. All of my counterparts and I giggled and so did the two Elswords. The Rena's blushed harder and Wind Sneaker spoke up.

"U-um, w-well, it was nothing Blade Master, h-honestly"

They were so going to get teased after Dinner by the Eve's and us. After dinner, all of us were rested by the fireplace, most of us on the floor, and some of us on furniture. The boys were playing video games, and all the girls were teasing the Rena's.

"Oooo~ Do you like the Blade Master, Grand Archer?"

She was blushing and stuttering.

"W-what would make you say that?"

I saw a devious grin on Dimension Witch's face. She hollered for the Raven that we were all talking about.

"HEY BLADE MASTER! COME HERE!"

All of them but Night Watcher were blushing, she calmly sat there and drank her tea.

"You requested my appearance, Dimension Aisha?"

"Yes, sit, now."

He sat down.

"Okay, Blade Master, what do you think of Wind Sneaker and/or Grand Archer?"

He seemed deep in thought, then got up after a minute. He began to walk away, but stopped and turned around.

"What is in my mind is meant for my mind only. Also, I beg your pardon, but all of my comrades get my share of equal respect for all of them. Now, if you'll excuse me"

He left without another sound made, and we turned over to the two red Renas. They were blushing like mad, and also sweating.

"Ohhhh, Battle Seraph, did you hear that? 'What is in my mind is meant for my mind only'"

"He totally loves you two"

We turned to the Night Watcher, who was listening. She glared back at all of us with her serious as always glare.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just…don't you like him?"

"I'll admit that I like Raven, but you have the wrong class"

"Shouldn't you be outside, you know, watching the night?"

"Pffft- please Empress, don't be serious"

We all rolled our eyes and went back to our gossipy chat about all of the boys and everything girly. It was truly nice to have all of these companions now.

**Veteran Commander's POV**

"HAHA INFINITY BOY! I KILLED YOU AGAIN!"

We were all on Elbox playing Waypoint 5, and it was up to 12 players, so all of us were playing. It reminded me of my mercenary days, that is, until the fateful day that Eve had programmed into my memory. I sighed and heard the girls shouting for my name. Blade Master gave me a grin as I walked over there.

"Veteran, what do you think of Night Watcher"

"A useful comrade who knows how to dish out punishment easily and swiftly, suitable for any man."

On that note, I left and went back, and I could hear giggles as I left. I smirked as I strode back to my spot. I used my Nasod Arm to hear Night Watcher.

"Well, what did you think? He probably likes you?"

-sip-"Your point, Battle Seraph?"

-giggles-

"Hehe"

I laughed to myself and we continued to play Waypoint until it was time to retire for the night. I saw a smirk on Grand Archer and Wind Sneaker's face, so I ran over to Blade Master.

"Blade, be careful, your lovers are planning something"

"I'm ready for anything Veteran. Take care and good night"

**Blade Master's POV**

Ugh, what a day. 1 casualty and still no sign of the Reckless Destroyer. He was a real pain in the arse. Even though I try to act confident, sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode, literally. Tomorrow, if I get my hand on him, I'll show no mercy. I'll rip his guts out and force feed them into his own bloody mouth. Grrr, when I'm done with him….URK! SNAP OUT OF IT RAVEN! I'm becoming corrupted. I can't…let my friends down and get corrupted. I heard voices ring outside my bedroom door. There were two, and they sounded like…Rena's?

"….get….tied….top…"

My eyes went wide. What are they planning? I tip-toed over to the door and opened the knob.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The two turned to me and tackled me into my bedroom. I slowly opened my eyes to see their massive breasts in my face. My face darkened and I began to shift nervously.

"W-what are you t-two doing here?"

"We wanted to give you a stress relief"

"And have some fun~"

They both had devious smirks on their faces. First time in my life I was actually afraid of something. I gulped and tried to get up, but they were both positioned on me, and I couldn't move. Why at a time like this? Right when I was about to sleep…

"So, Blade Master, do you like it rough or soft?"

"W-what?"

"I asked you something, now answer me"

"I don't understand what those words coming from your mouth mean, Archress"

"Don't be stupid, Blade"

My face flushed. I figured out what they meant, and I let out a huge sigh and turned over, or I tried to. They took off my white overcoat and threw it to the side, leaving me only in my black under armor. They were wearing normal nightgowns. I honestly had only slight idea on how this Angel's Three-way was going down.

Either I get raped, or I enjoy it. Might as well enjoy it…

**Lemon warning right here. Avert your eyes if you are not okay with scenes containing sexual interaction. Scroll down until you see the next bold paragraph stating that the lemon is over.**

I sighed as they tried to take off my under armor. I couldn't help but give a small smirk. They didn't know how to. I slid out from underneath the two, and I guess I might have accidentally rubbed their sweet spots, so they moaned a little, giving me enough time to pin both of them onto the floor. They both blushed madly and I kissed the Archress (Grand Archer). She returned the kiss passionately, while Wind Sneaker took the opportunity to start sliding off Archress' clothes. There was a lot, so I kept busy at kissing, and the Sneaker finally got the Archress down to her panties and bra.

"Ungh…Sneaker…this wasn't the plan…."

I saw Sneaker grin and she pinned me onto the floor. Archress then sat on my chest, while Sneaker positioned herself against my legs. I felt myself getting 'hard'. I guess Ms. Eve did really work hard on our anatomy. Sneaker was still trying to take off my under armor, until Archress found my waist band and pulled it down, revealing my boxers, with a bulge pressed against them. I saw Sneaker smirk and she took it off. Archress squeezed Sneaker's soft breasts, and I heard Sneaker's beautiful moan.

"Oh~ A-Archer?"

"Mmm, you look hot in these clothes, Windy, let me help you with that"

I could hear kissing noises and I saw Archress throw all of Sneaker's clothes to the side, including her undergarments. I felt someone sitting on my member, and I saw Archress move her derriere onto my face.

"AHHHH!"

I heard Sneaker scream as I entered her unwillingly. Is this what 'losing your virginity' feels like to a girl?

Whatever, Sneaker was pleasuring herself, so I focused on pleasuring Archress. I knew that women get aroused by licking their front end, so I stuck my tongue out, and found the spot I was looking for, and began to lick. I heard Sneaker and Archress both moan, and I was getting a pleasure wave myself from Sneaker's actions of bobbing up and down. I looked up to see Archress and Sneaker full-fledgidily making out and playing with each other's breasts. I felt the front of Archress panties get wet, and Sneaker noticed this also.

"Mmm, Archy, you're getting wet~ Let me help you get more room~"

Archress lifted up for a moment and Sneaker pulled off her panties, and I resumed to lick after she sat down again. I heard a click and Archress' bra went flying into the pile of clothes, and I was the only one not completely naked. I heard Sneaker moaning very loudly, and I myself let out a small moan before continuing to lick.

"Blade, I-I'm going to come soon!"

"Me too~!"

Coming? Like, arriving? I don't know what that means, so I just kept on licking. I heard the two of them scream in pleasure and fluids oozed all over my member and my face. I caught some of Archress' in my mouth, it tasted sweet, like honey. I lapped all of it and all of us switched positions. We were now in a circle. I was licking Sneaker, who was licking Archress, who was sucking mine. It felt good, and I had to stop every few moments and let out a moan. I licked faster and faster until Sneaker stopped licking Archress and came all over my face. Next to come was Archress, all over Sneaker's face. I was panting and gasping for air, when Sneaker moved out of my sight.

"Nehhh? Where'd you go?"

"Down here, Blade…"

I looked down to see her behind Archress, groping her and forcing her to suck on my member. I moaned in complete bliss and they smirked. I could some sort of pressure building up down there.

"I-I think it's coming….my climax.."

I came inside of Archress' mouth, and Sneaker immediately turned her around.

"Archress, share some of it with me~"

They began to kiss, but this time, they danced with their tongues in each other's mouths. I was still panting after experiencing such a sensation in my body. The pleasure made me hungry for more. I couldn't do much about it, so I watched the two make out and play with each of their bodies. The night ended with them around me on my bed. Their breasts were pushed into my face, and so I didn't need a pillow.

"Good night, Sneaky and Blade~"

"Good night, Archress"

**Lemon ends here, you might need some tissues. Now we are going back to the main plot. It is now 9 in the morning, and everyone is getting ready for their missions.**

**Elemental Master's POV**

I sighed. Yesterday night was a horrible one. I had the room next to Blade Master's, and believe me, it's not easy trying to sleep through that. Oh well, today us Aisha's will go with the two Elboys to find Reckless. Eve's and Chungs will go to retrieve the Power of El to aid us. And the Raven's and Rena's will probably go do some gear farming for us. Ugh, I groaned and ate my breakfast. The Rena's and Raven's came downstairs, and they were all showered and geared up to do Henir's. Infinity took one glance at the Raven's and hollered.

"OHHHHH DAMN, RAVENS GOT DEM RENAS"

Followed by the next scene where Infinity is now on the floor beaten. I couldn't help but laugh, and he knew it was coming to him for making fun of the two strongest leaders in our group. Meh, I don't know why I'm feeling dreary or down, but I just am. We took our armor and headed off in our pairs. The Elboys and Aisha's casted off to the middle of the city. That was the source of the Demon Invasion, so we assumed that it was where Reckless Fist was.

"TRIPLE SLASH!"

"FIRE STORM!"

Hoards and hoards of demons we had to cut through. They just would not quit it. What a tedious job for us. Ugh…this is getting boring! Where is he?!

"ELEMENTAL, WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-"

I heard a thud, and it seemed that Rune Slayer had just sacrificed his life for me. He lay on the ground in two pieces. His head and torso on one part, and his legs on the other. I gaped in horror as the wiring and circuitry spazzed out, and he screamed in agony.

"We can't do anything about him, Elemental. Leave him, we have to keep going.."

"B-but, we can't just leave him! Who did that anyways!"

"I believe it is me you are looking for, Aisha"

I looked up to see him. The possessed bastard had killed Rune Slayer. Now only the original Elsword, Infinity Sword, remained. I don't know why, but I felt tears began to stream down my cheek.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

I felt my rage building inside my body and it needed to be release. My mana power was charging extremely fast, and I felt my Awakening Core building up.

"AWAKENING….TRANSFORM!"

I was now in my awakening mode, and Eve had given us each a Nasod Core. Everyone went awakening.

"Tsk tsk, such an unfair fight, don't you think? 4 against one? And you are all in your awakening modes. I don't think this is fair, let me even the odds."

"That's far enough, demon spirit; it's time to end this…once and for all…"

**Night Watcher's POV**

Ugh….Henir's Time and Space, we meet again.

"Ah, welcome Raven, and Rena, and Raven and Rena and Rena?!"

"Nice to see you too, Glaive. Don't ask, just send us in."

"Sorry, you know the rules, only parties of 4"

I sighed. Five of us, so we couldn't divide into two even teams.

"Um, gu-"

Blade, Archer, and Wind already had gone in, so I guess it was Veteran Commander and I to deal with the challenges of Time and Space. All we needed was 200 more pieces of Time and Space to get everyone Absolute Time and Space gear. I still don't see why Glaive is making us do this even though Elrios is in grave danger. VC and I headed in against William.

"Psh, too easy"

Wait, why is he glowing? Whatever, probably had one too many to drink last night. I charged up my mane while VC went straight in for the kill, but he couldn't seem to pull off combos well. I laughed and ran up to him.

"Awwww, is someone having a hard time combo-ing?"

"S-shut up! I'm just warming up!"

We both grinned and nodded to each other. Both of lunged and William and boy, did he even see what hit him? Probably ten of my traps and loads of missiles and fire.

"Psh, too easy, don't you think so Night Watcher?"

"I concur, let's move on and finish this pathetic quest"

We moved on, but William's body remained with the aura around it.

"Um, on second thought Commander, isn't something odd about William today?"

"Hm, now that you mention it, that strange aura seems to engulf him in dark energy. Perhaps we should stay a bit longer and investigate?"

"Good idea, I'll check this arena for anything, and you check the body, Commander"

We head off to our designated destinations. I searched the whole arena, but I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. After taking a second thorough look, I noticed something glittering in the grass.

"Hey Veteran, you might want to look at this!"

"Hm? Interesting, this appears to be, according to my databases, a fragment of the mythical Power Shard."

"Really?! Well, we better take it back home and have Eve take a look at it."

I heard a noise from behind us. Both of us turned around, weapons at the ready. William was gone. He disappeared, right into thin air. This is getting interesting…

**Tactical Trooper's POV**

Running, just gotta keep pushing. Where is that damn El tree anyways. I swear it was here last time we came back.

"EVE! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!"

Even Iron Princes-Paladin was getting annoyed by this. I looked at Tactical Trooper, and he just looked determined. Code Empress was the one who responded.

"If my calculations correct, it should be about 2 more miles North"

"We have no time to waste!"

And with that, the 6 of us ran forward. Bursting through Demons, carpet bombing, using Heavenly Fist on everything in our path. The journey felt like it took ages. In actuality it took us 10 minutes to get there, but it just seemed like an eternity to get there. I saw it. The Power of El.

"Eves! Distract the demons and we'll retrieve the power!"

"You got it!"

All of us Chungs ran over to the shard, only to find that it wasn't the power of El. Wait…what is it then?

"Scanning….Scan complete. Deadly Chaser, this is a fragment of the legendary Power Shard. 1 of the 4! Let's take it back to base immediately before anything else happens!"

"This is Deadly Chaser to the Eves. Fall back, we have found something, I repeat, fall back"

I put my wrist down. We were finally going to head home…

**Dimension Witch's POV**

The last thing I saw before rushing into battle was Elemental screaming at Reckless Fist. But I had to agree with her, it WAS time to finish this calamity. I gripped my wand tight and the 4 of us went into our fighting stances. Reckless looked so demonic, I could hardly recognize his voice. Even though I was just woken from my long slumber, doesn't mean I wasn't ready to fight.

"ENERGY SPURT!"

I yelled as Reckless was hit by one of my most devastating attacks. He fell backwards, but instead of getting up, he teleported up.

"Wh-what? H-how is that possible?!"

"You are no Magician Reckless!"

"Yeah, you're a-a-a Fist!"

"Hehe, do you not understand? I have the ability to copy moves from foes I have known for a long time. I now have Dimension Witch's teleport ability, which is quite useful."

"N-no, it can't be!"

"Guys! Snap out of it! There's 4 of us and one of him! Let's finish him right now!"

I shook my head. Infinity Sword was right, we did have him outnumbered. I began to charge up my mana, only to be interrupted from an ear-piercing scream east of where I was standing. I turned to see that Elemental Master had been completely demolished.

"What?! IMPOSSIBLE?!"

I could see Elsword's eyes turning red. Was he going the way of the sword? I had never heard of this move for him. He began to slash furiously at Reckless, who was shielding all of the attacks. This was my chance. I ran behind him and started to attack as fast as I could. He was certainly taking damage from this, and eventually Infinity Sword and Void Princess began helping me. Together we managed to score a ton of hits, but he looked completely unaffected. Now that I mention it, he looks like he's getting stronger…

**Void Princess' POV**

It was down to 2 of us. He killed Dimension Witch as fast as he did the others. It was us two; the original Aisha and Elsword.

"E-eve…this is Void Princess….come in…."

"…read. What's happening over there"

"Eve, we failed. We are not going to make it back to base. Currently Infinity Sword and I are stuck in some sort of prison cell. I can see Infinity, he's right across from me. Wait…I hear the door creaking…I will update you soon"

"Aisha! You will make it! I'm sending the Chung's for back-up! Just hang in there!"

"Negative, see you in the afterlife, Nasod Queens"

I turned off my radio. We were done for. Reckless was able to knock us out with an overpowered X Slash. Now we were in some sort of dungeon. Both of us were shackled to the wall. I looked towards the door. There was Reckless, the same demonic look on his face. He turned to Infinity, and I could hear mumbling.

"…good….afterlife….win….you…lose"

"FINISH ME RIGHT HERE! RAVEN! IF YOU ARE IN THERE SOMEWHERE, STOP YOURSELF! PLEASE!"

I gasped. Infinity was asking to be put down, and I heard a blade unsheathe. I looked over to see Reckless sharpening his blade. Infinity had the fiercest look on his face. He turned to me and mouthed:

_It'll be alright_

Those were the last movements his mouth would make. I saw Reckless plunge his sword right into Sword's chest. I coughed a bit. RF was moving his blade up and down the torso, ripping his body into two. He cut Infinity everywhere. I could see blood oozing out, and his intestines were all over the floor. I even saw RF force feed Infinity his own guts. The flesh of his skin was slowly ripping apart, and I could see RF peeling IS like an onion. His Nasod arm clawed out the eyes right out of their sockets. IS's screams wouldn't stop. He cut IS's nose off and threw it to the side. The arms were torn off in one swift movement, and he used them to make IS pull his own genitals off, cutting them in half in the process. Somehow, Infinity was still alive throughout all of this, and I couldn't bear witness this sight, but my eyes were frozen on this scene. I saw RF cut his legs in two and then stab them into his open stomach and drive them up and down. I heard one last shriek from Infinity, until there was silence. RF stopped hurting him. He was dead.

"Aisha to base, do you read?"

"This is Battle Seraph, I copy"

"He killed Infinity, in the most gruesome way, and….."

"And what? Speak up!"

"I'm next…"

"Wha-"

They were cut off by RF driving his blade into my radio.

"I hope you rot in hell, Princess"

"Kill me, I don't care. Just…Raven, I know you are in there somewhere. Wherever you are, come out. Stop this nonsense."

**?'s POV**

W-where am I?! What is this place. All I see is blue all around me. It looks like a rest area in Time and Space.

"Ah, so you have awoken. Come forth to the screen"

I cautiously walked forward, and saw a large screen. I could see Infinity Sword's ripped body, and also Void Princess whimpering against the wall.

"What have you done?!"

"Please, it was your body, I'm just controlling it. You can choose; do you want your spirit, or your body?"

"I'd rather keep my spirit"

"Then her fate is settled"

"W-what?!"

"Simple, she gets to keep her spirit, not her body!"

"NO!"

I was then literally glued to the ground and my arms were restrained. My eyes couldn't move from the screen as I saw what was happening. I saw myself- my body tearing off Aisha's Void Princess skirt and bra. She was naked, and I saw myself unzipping my pants.

"N-no, y-you're not going to…"

My mouth was gaping open.

_I can't let him get away with this!_

"HEY! STOP! WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS RAPING YOU! THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Oh please, like my bodies haven't been raped before, especially when I was a little girl"

"Wait, girl?!"

"Mmmm, I thought you would figure it out. I did give hints along the way. I mean, first I said your body is great, which means it's attractive. Plus, you are strong and agile. Perfect~"

"So….technically you are being lesbian?"

"Huh? Well, when you put it that way…"

I looked at the center of the screen. She was unzipping my pants, and I could see Aisha really struggling with the chains around her wrists and legs. I gaped in horror as she had already entered Aisha. Aisha was screaming, and I could hear the audio. Blood was seeping out from her womanhood, and I could see my body not stop the thrusting. Suddenly, I saw a blade cut off her small breasts. Blood gushed out everywhere, and her delicate white flesh ripped clean off. I could see her eyes beginning to go blank, and the demon wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes.

_STOP! STOP IT NOW!_

I felt power seeping through my soul.

"A-Aisha…I'm…..sorry…."

"RAVEN!"

"Insolent brat! How dare you regain control of your body!"

I felt myself go faint. My mind went blank. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Aisha's bleeding body lying down, not moving at all…

**Shadic: Finished Chapter 2. To be continued…**

**Chung DC: …brutal…**


	3. One After Another

**Shadic: Here you go guys, Part 3. And this chapter, I do believe, marks my point of an astounding increase in detail and overall writing. Okay never mind, the next chapter will be the final and best.**

**Chung DC: Woot. We are on our way to get the Power Shard fragment.**

**Aishas and Elsword: -dead-**

**Shadic: Enjoy. And I know you guys didn't like the rape scene, but….it's not Raven who did it, it was the Demon. **

**Warning. This Chapter of Power Shard has increased detail, which also means increased detail in gore and possible lemons. If you could not stand the previous chapter, do not bother reading this story at all. You have been warned.**

* * *

**_Power Shard_**

**_Chapter 3: One after Another_**

**_By: ArchangelShadic/ShadicZX_**

_It has been 3 days since the incident. I am writing this entry in my journal in case I will not be able to have children because of some misfortune. We had lost 6 members yesterday, pulling us down to only 11 members. This situation was getting worse. We had lost a Power Shard fragment yesterday and now we were down to one. We have one, he has one. This is not good. If he gets more than 2, it's over. Just half the power of this legendary shard would allow immense strength. I have read up a bit on the myth and legends. 1 shard allows the user to summon the Goddess of Light. 2 Allow Light, and God of Fire. 3 Allow Light, Fire, and Goddess of Darkness. All 4 would allow the user to gain the power of each of the Gods and Goddess', transforming themselves into immortal beings that could not be stopped. This mission has, indeed, a most unfortunate beginning. Let us hope and pray that we can stop him before things get worse.I don't any more sadness in my life, I've had enough, and so has Reckless himself, let it be my blade….that FINISHES. HIM. OFF._

_Year XXXX Day 13 _

_Blade Master_

The white-over coated man stood up and put his journal and pen onto his room's dresser. He sat onto the bed, covering his face with his white gloved hands.

"What is happening…why can't we win?"

"It's not your fault, Blade"

"!"

A slender, pale Elven woman dressed in a ponytail and green and black woven clothes had come into the room unnoticed.

_So that's why she's a Sneaker…_

"Don't push yourself for it…we couldn't do anything to stop them…"

"Yes we could've. I could've gone in there with them, and closed in for the kill!"

"Blade, no, stop hurting your soul over it"

"Today…I vow to kill him.."

Blade raised his into the air and it shone brightly.

**Deadly Chaser's POV**

"This is DC to Code Empress, we have found sight of where the five had left off. I can see the bodies. Oh god…They're mangled, burned, ripped, and partially destroyed. I'm sorry, we will come back in contact once the mission has been completed. Deadly Chaser out."

Iron Paladin signaled me to come over. Both he and Trooper were huddled around a body. It looked like Infinity, but….wasn't he personally killed? His Swords and his skirt made of swords were there, also. Each blade as handcrafted from a strange material. I never really got the time to examine his swords, and they were astounding. The only problem was…well, how did he get here?

"This is IP to Code Nemesis, we seem to have found the missing Infinity's body. It is in pieces, but how did it get here is what we're wondering. Wait, he's holding something. DC! Pick that up!"

I reached over to where he was pointing and picked up a bottle. It had a blood-red substance inside of it, with an aura of darkness around it.

"It's some sort of potion. It's labeled 'Ultimate', but we have yet to find out its origins and what it does. IP out!"

He took his slim hand away from his pale and hair covered face. We all examined the potion, and they handed it to me.

"DC, keep this, you might need it later…"

"What exactly does it do?"

"That's for a certain someone to know, and you to find out"

"Who is this certain someone?"

TT took my potion and replied.

"How would we know? It has to be crafted by someone though…"

"You're right…let's keep going!"

**Wind Sneaker's POV**

I was pissed. How DARE he do this to us. I saw a white gloved hand rest on my shoulder.

"Wind Sneaker, to win the battle, one must not lose their sanity. If sanity is lost, so is that person. We can clearly say that about Reckless, so why lose you too? We need everyone we can keep. Stay strong, I promise we will stop him, no matter what."

"Thanks, Blade. I needed that uplifting quote. Now, where are we going?"

"Ah, we must be heading to Velder City's Capital, I heard that Chloe is there, and she must know what is going on with this chaos. We have to bring her into questioning. Shall we proceed?"

"My, such manners in a brave man. Let us go on our way, Blade"

I saw Archress, Night Watcher, and Commander follow behind. We may be one being short, but that was not going to stop our hearts of fury. Each of us specialized in something, it was an upgrade Code Battle Seraph had given us. All of the Eve's worked on better repairing systems and mechanisms. Now we could also block without doing anything, and all each of us managed to get our nerfed version of Elsword's Aura of Destruction and Vitality, each combing with our aspected colors and personalities. Here were the analyzed pieces of data from each of us.

**Blade- Blade Master specializes in chaining together hits and moving swiftly among the field of battle. His Aura gives him not only higher defense, but he also gains different combos, and his mana will stay full for the whole time the aura is active.**

**Veteran- Veteran Commander is a robot who's natural ability is to use fire. Using broken pieces of Elemental Master and Rune Slayer found on the battle field, VC can now manipulate all elements, but his firepower has increased twentyfold. His aura allows him to combine all the auras into one massive element know as 'Spirit'. Spirit Bomb attack is gained, which kills anything and everything that does not have proper defense in a 30 mile radius.**

**Wind- Wind Sneaker is given many more abilities to help her navigate the field and freeze her foes in place for her mana to charge up. Her mana will charge even if she is moving around with the aura on. Her ability to chain combos works best with Blade Master's, and the two working together create an unstoppable combo.**

**Archeress- Grand Archer can now fire arrows at the mere cost of 1 mana. She can now summon elemental arrows when her aura is active, which allows each element do its natural ability. She can also summon Illipia to aid the team in healing. **

**Watcher- Night Watcher, in addition to gain more traps, now gains Mana sucking traps. When an enemy gets stuck in her trap, it will drain them of their blood and mana supply, much like a Mana and Blood eater. Her aura allows her to pull out dual-wielded blades, and the strength of those is times by twofold.**

To make matters even better, the Eve's sent a teleporting communication line to get us back before anything could happened in case of Emergency. If anything, Reckless was going to suffer the same fate as Infinity. And I'll be the final one to inflict the pain onto his face. I just hope Chloe doesn't get in the way, but knowing her, we will have to rip her to pieces also. Once I get my hands on him, hehe, he'll never come back to his original state.

"Wind Sneaker, are you prepared to venture forth?"

"Yes. Let's go and finish him off. He'll pay for what he did to our friends…"

I grit my teeth and walked with the others. We had strength in numbers, but so did they. I was beginning to get worried.

_What if he gets a hand on one of those Power Shard fragments…At least our two strongest, Commander and Watcher have one to aid them._

Just the thought of RF's head in my hands made my thirst for blood increase in demand. As we sliced through hordes of demons, the urge became larger and larger, until I couldn't stop killing. I guess this was the power of the demons seeping into my mind. I couldn't resist it, but seriously, Reckless….he must be in there somewhere. And wherever he is, we'll pull him out and de-corrupt him.

"Wind Sneaker, we seem to be getting a much higher reading on his energy signals. Are you prepared to fight with all of your strength?" I looked at Blade. He looked confident.

"Psh, if you are, so am I"

"So be it. We have the Power Shard fragment on our side, so the odds should be overturned in our favor."

"That means that we can summon the Goddess of Light to kill the Shadow, right?"

"Indeed. The easiest way to take him down is for VC and I to charge in. Night Watcher will then use her shard fragment to summon the goddess and it will not only turn him to stone, but he will be unable to escape. We can then bring him back to the lab for diagnostics and other misc. things."

"I see, do the others know of this plan?"

"They do. We discussed this before we left earlier. You were busy helping the Eve's set up mission control."

"Then let's go Blade. We will fight…together."

I grabbed his hand and he grabbed it back. We had created a bond. One that would be unbreakable. Nothing could stop us, and I knew, that it was time for Reckless to serve his rightful time.

**Night Watcher's POV**

Veteran Commander and Blade Master were leading the way, as expected from the two men in the group. We were not close behind, though, and they were both running at the same speed. I heard a clicking noise and noticed VC readying his Nasod Arm. I readied my sword and bow and everyone else got into their fighting stances.

"Prepare yourselves everyone, we have spotted the Possessed being"

"Show no mercy. Even though he is our friend, he is not the one we know of!"

"Hehehe…well well well. If it isn't my two pathetic copies and the three elven ladies. I do welcome you, but not a friendly welcome. I'm here to welcome you…to your deathbed."

"Hmph, you honestly think you can overtake, let alone match, our combined strength?"

"I do not think of anything, Blade Master. I KNOW of such things. Now, we can save the painful deaths and hand over the Shard fragment. If you do, you will die quick and painlessly"

"Like hell we would ever give you it! Everybody! Let's go!"

I charged forward with the two Ravens. Since I had a blade, I didn't need to use my bow as much. We all lunged from three different directions. The only problem was that he could teleport. Forgive us for forgetting this; what a fatal mistake. He teleported away and we three ran right into each other. I sat up and rubbed my head. Where were the two other Renas? I turned to where they were and saw him standing a pile of robot parts.

"Y-you fiend!"

I looked over to where the white-coated robot was standing. Instead of the normal Blade, I saw a red aura engage over his entire body. This, I'd assume, was his aura of destruction.

"Hehehe, you don't know what you've done…"

I heard Blade Master running towards Reckless, and he seemed absolutely pissed off. I guess the other Rena's meant a lot to him.

"BERSERKER BLADE!"

"ARCHENEMY!"

They were going all out, and Reckless was actually taking damage, though it was not nearly the amount Blade was taking.

"Blade Master! Retreat! This is Veteran Commander! He is too strong! Retreat!"

"I wont give in, go on without me!"

He steadied his blade.

_Oh no….not…  
_"GIGA DRIVE! LETS END THIS!"  
"Hehe, you are strong, but not strong enough. Just another soulless copy"

I saw the two of them furiously moving out and about the field. Blade managed to pull off a combo, and I swear he was about to finish off Reckless, only to be easily finished and impaled right through his torso. He drove his blade upwards and finished him off with a Guardian Strike. Even with these enhancements, Blade Master still couldn't win. Reckless turned to Veteran Commander and smiled deviously. He charged right at him.

"Uh-oh! NIGHT WATCHER! THE STONE! NOW!"

The two of them began to exchange blades and use their Nasod arms.

_Where is it?! Aha! Here we go!_

Being in this skimpy outfit didn't have many places to hold the fragment.

I held it up.

"GODDESS OF LIGHT! LEND US YOUR STRENGTH IN DEFEATING THIS BEAST WHICH HAS POSESSED OUR BELOVED!"

I saw her come forth. She held up a condensed light ball and flung it at Reckless.

"GAH!"

He fell down onto the floor and solidified into stone. I ran over to the injured Veteran Commander.

"Veteran! Are you okay?! Oh dear…he needs medical assistance…Code Nemesis, do you read?"

"What is the issue? I trust the mission went well."

"His 'human' Arm is damaged. And not quite, 3 casualties, I'll be teleporting all of us back to base in a couple of seconds."

"Bring them both back to the laboratory. We will take a look at them."

"Teleporting now"

**Code Battle Seraph's POV**

"Oh dear…he is severely damaged!"

"The rock barrier will not hold for long, Night Watcher, we must think fast."

"We should probably try to revert his controls before he comes back"

"Eves, we have work to do. Battle Seraph, repair Commander's Arm, and Nemesis and I will work on RF."

"Indeed, and if you wouldn't mind Night Watcher; could you prepare us some tea?"

"Sure, what flavor"

"Herbal"

I looked over to Veteran Commander. He looked very heavy with all of his armor and such on. I sighed and tried to pick him up. I nearly killed myself in the process. It took Empress and Night Watcher to help me get him up on the examination table.

"First thing, I need to remove the armor"

I slowly unhooked and untied all of his black-stained durable armor pieces, leaving him in nothing but a pair of shorts. His Nasod Arm was stuck in Overheat mode, which is probably why he was getting so much energy drained out of him. I began by opening up his main breaker switch, but his overheat was causing a shift in temperature in the room, and I nearly burned my pale hand into a black crisp. I climbed on top of him, as it was the best position for this kind of examination, and began to inspect the inside of his Nasod Arm. Whatever Reckless hit, it was a critical point.

**2 Hours Later**

I figured it out. His Core program had been cracked. All I needed to do was decrypt the code and refurbish it, and he was good as new.

"U-um, Battle Seraph, why are you on top of me like that, and why are my clothes off?"

"This is the best position for the procedure I have done on your arm, and do not worry. Nothing happened as you were asleep."

"Well, thank you once again, Battle Seraph, let us go for dinner, no?"

"Indeed, this Nasod examination made me a bit hungry"

**Code Nemesis' POV (Earlier)**

"Empress, hand me the wrench. The first thing we need to do is disable his Nasod Arm. It should prevent him from causing more destruction."

"Quite, and here you go. The Demon is still inside him though. What do we do about that?"

"Hm, well, I only know how to work with Nasods, not spirits, so we'll have to see."

I saw Night Watcher looking from the corner of my eyes. She seemed very intrigued with this. I sighed. We were down to only 8 of us from the original 17. That is more than half of us wiped out, and I pray that it will not get worse, but somehow, I feel as if something dreadful is approaching in our direction.

"Empress, did you re-calibrate the core to make it shut down whenever something bad is triggered?"

"Affirmative….wait…what's this reading I'm picking up?!"

I heard a loud explosion and everyone fell back.

"You really think disabling this will stop me?"

"N-no, you're supposed to be frozen"

"Ah, but the key word there is 'supposed'. I am very well here, now, I have some business to attend to, and thank you for the new code"

I heard Night Watcher scream and Empress and I struggled to look around.

_Power System Failure. Emergency Shut-down activated._

**Veteran Commander's POV**

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NIGHT WATCHER'S GONE MISSING!"

"I'm afraid so…"

I clenched my fist. Code Nemesis told me everything that happened in the lab.

_Just when we thought we had him…_

"I'm off to find her. If I do not return, finish the fight…"

"Veteran, b-but…"

"No buts, goodbye"

With that I walked out of the door and headed off. My arm wasn't fully repaired, but I will fight. For her…for us…for the good of all of us!

After hours of traveling, I finally reached my destination. The center of the city.

"Show yourself, you monster!"

"You win in hide and seek often?"

"Shut up. Where is she?"

"You mean her?"

He snapped his fingers and I saw her unconscious body in a black orb that was containing her powers and herself.

"NIGHT WATCHER! WAKE UP!"

"Fufu, she can't hear you, nitwit. And once I finish you, I will finally finish all of the heroes, and Elrios will be mine!"

"Yeah, like that'll happen! If I can't stop you! She will! WE WILL!"

I readied my blade and looked at him. Such outbreak with great power.

"Then, goodbye, you won't be missed..."

I saw him appear in front of me. I immediately swung my blade and pulled out my flamethrower.

"Ku, you are stronger than before. How?!"

I activated my Aura of Destruction.

"Let's say I have some perks"

I showered him with the 6 elements of El. He was bruised and battered. I smirked. This evened the odds quite well.

"SPIRIT BOMB!"

"Wh-what is that?!"

"Goodbye, Reckless"

I exploded along with everything else around me. As I lay there, I see that he had shielded the attack.

"N-no! T-this can't be!"

"Hehe, I'm prepared for anything. Goodbye Veteran Commander…"

**Reckless Fist's POV (1 hour later)**

"Ugh…..where am I?"

"Ohoho, you are at either your end, or your beginning"

"T-that voice…"

She opened her eyes and gazed around. She turned to me standing there, and my eyes a bloody shade of red and teeth showing as I smirked.

"Welcome home, my queen"

"Q-queen"

"Ah yes, you haven't made the choice yet. Well, you can either become my new queen, or I can kill you. You decide…"

"Never! I'll never join you!"

She readied her bow.

_A classic one on one._

"I wouldn't try if I were you. You saw what I did to your friends"

"It doesn't matter! I won't give up!"

"Very well then, you've decided your fate. You want it like Blade did, so be it"

"Hmph, like hell I'm going to lose this match"

"Well, it is where you are going. ARCHENEMY!"

What pathetic heroes. Are these really Elrios' only and best? How pitiful, I could have taken this place over generations ago. My blade is ready, and my mind is set. She must die.

"EVOKE!"

"Gah!"

"Eat some of this! TRAPPING ARROW!"

"I-I'm stuck! Hngh! MOVE YOU DAMN FEET!"

"Heh! Take this!"

She was….actually hurting me….Is it because she has the Power Shard fragment? I could feel the arrows piercing areas of my body, and the skin was shredding apart.

"That's far enough! If I can't beat you, I'll infect you!"

"W-what?!"

"GUAHHHH! FINAL STAND!"

I grabbed her throat with my human arm. I could feel my power seeping into her. This….was corrupting her….She would be my queen….

"KYAAAAAAAA! STOP! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"YOU ARE NOW MY QUEEN!"

Then, a sudden silence came between us two.

"….who is our next target?"

* * *

**Shadic: Enjoyed that surprise ending? Betcha didn't see that coming…**

**Code Battle Seraph: 6 remain…**

**Deadly Chaser: Time to push through**

**Shadic: Sorry for the huge delay, but I finally finished it. Now I will finish Chapter 2 of That Cursed Arm and Chapter 3 of Origins. Chapter IV of this story is going to be a grand total of at least 5k words, to make up for this shortness. Hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye for now…**


	4. The Gigantic Showdown

**Shadic: Here it is, the final conclusion to probably one of my best series.**

**Chung DC: Oh boy, the final stand against the possessed.**

**Eve CBS: One last chance to end this before he takes complete control.**

**Reckless: With my new queen at my side, we shall win over this pathetic kingdom.**

**Shadic: Here's a couple things out of the way first. This story does have a huge increase in detail, so the blood intensity will be spiked up quite a bit. Second, there IS a lemon this chapter, between who you will find out. And lastly, there will be no post author's note. So quite wasting your time reading this note and get on with the story. I am pleased with the results. It was a long process that needed plenty of motivation, but make sure to go through the whole thing. The gore description was EXTREMELY limited, so it's not as far as I can go, well that's all. Thank you, and goodbye.**

* * *

**_Power Shard_**

**_Chapter 4: The Gigantic Showdown_**

**_By ShadisticArchangel_**

"What is happening? WHERE AM I?!"

A pale woman in a two-piece green outfit with elf-like ears slammed her fist into the ground.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"Calm down Rena, you are making such a ruckus"

"T-that voice…R-Raven?"

"The true one you know"

She ran over to the black-coated man with hazel eyes and hugged him tightly. He slowly wrapped his non-robotic arm around her waist and ruffled her hair with his Nasod Arm.

"R-raven…."

She struggled to speak in a state of confusion and tears flowed down her cheeks. She gagged for air and he simply tightened the hug.

"Shhh, save your strength Rena…"

"B-but, y-you're alive…"

"I know"

"Where am- are we?"

"Ah, that is simple. We are inside ourselves but there seems to be a connection since 'I' infected 'you'"

"Inside ourselves?"

"The Demon's have taken control of your body, but we, our actual forms, are preserved to watch all of the horrid things happening outside"

"Y-you mean, y-you saw everything that yo-she's done?"

"Correct, and might as well get comfortable, we are going to be here for awhile"

The blonde-haired woman pushed away from the black-haired man. She clenched her fist and thrusted it downwards.

"You can't HONESTLY tell me that you give up already! You can't have given up hope!"

He let out a long sigh and sat down

"I've seen them all. Every single one of us. All of the misery, all the torture, all of the violent deaths. Void Princess' Rape. Infinity's gruesome death. I pray that Deadly Chaser and Code Nemesis stay alive, but, I'm not sure"

"Isn't there some way to reverse this curse?"

"I'm afraid not, Rena. I wish I could"

A tear rolled down his cheek and he hugged his legs with both arms. The lady sat down and hugged him from behind.

"This….this is all my fault….why…how…"

"Stop it Raven! There was nothing you could do about it, so it's not your fault!"

He stood up and his eyes went red.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DEMON! FIGHT ME! I WANT TO FIGHT! OR ARE YOU TO SCARED!"

"RAVEN! STOP!"

Tears were now landing in a puddle around the two and the woman hugged the man one last time. He turned around and fell into her hands. She stroked his spiky hair gently and kissed his cheek. A way a mother would care for her son. The two huddled together and a cackling voice was heard inside their minds. The demons had taken over two of the members, and not only that, but they now had two of the Power Shard fragments. They could summon the Goddess of Light and God of Fire. Any more would mean the war was lost. The two stayed in the position, only hoping that the remaining members could win over their now possessed souls.

**Deadly Chaser's POV**

"E-eve…"

I fell through the front door, holding the remaining pieces of our fallen members. The remaining bits of the Raven's and Rena's, with Night Watcher still missing. She's either been executed or…

"Chung! What is the matter?!"

"T-these p-pieces….I found them….while…..scouting the area for signs of them…."

"Sit down! Calm down!"

After settling into my seat and drinking some tea that the other Eves had made, I told them of my treacherous tale of how I soloed to go looking for the group. Everyone had said against it, but I had to do it.

_"Deadly Chaser, please, it's too risky!"_

_"At this high of stake, it'd be best I go"_

_I grabbed my Shooters and Destroyer. It was time to go, they hadn't been communicating for awhile now._

_"Send me the co-ordinates, Nemesis"_

_"B-but, what if you d-don't come back?"_

_"You have my promise Nemesis"_

_She hugged me and squeezed me tightly as if I wasn't going to return. Raven was my older brother pretty much. I could read him inside out. I could probably return him to normal state if I tried my best and he saw me. _

_"Goodbye everyone. I will return"_

_I took my belongings and headed out the door. I saw the worried looks in heir eyes. Glistening the moonlight. It was a sad feeling, thinking that it may be the last time I would see my Eve's precious face. I closed the door behind me and heard a blip on my communicator. It was the co-ordinates and how to get to the city. The walk over there was horrifying enough. _

_I looked around. Houses burned to the floor. People cowering in fear as the demons invaded and ransacking all of their precious things. I helped them, until I saw one family, being held hostage by the demons._

_"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared!"_

_He held onto his Mother's skirt very tightly, as if it was the only thing that separated life and death for him._

_"Don't worry, honey. Mommy will fix everything"_

_She was carrying a baby on her shoulder, and he looked terrified. So much so, he couldn't cry._

_"Tch- take care of them. Check the girl, if she is strong enough, enslave her. If she isn't, show no mercy"_

_"And the woman sir?"_

_"Make her suffer in any way you please, and kill the infant"_

_"SHOOTING STAR!"_

_"W-what?!"_

_My missiles killed them in an instant and I ran over to help the family._

_"T-thank you…"_

_The little girl hid behind her mother and I shook her hand._

_"Eve, I have found refugees"_

_"Send them over"_

_"Ma'am, if you could please follow these instructions with your children, you'll be safe. I promise"_

_"Thank you!"_

_She took the paper and ran away, her little girl with her. I picked up something she had dropped. It was some sort of tag. The name read "Speka". I put the tag in my pocket and continued on my way. The thought of us losing and the demons prevailing over us was horrid enough, but we were really pushing it this time. It was just us Chung's and the Eve's if I didn't find them._

_"D-deadly c-ch-chas…"_

_"Huh?"_

_I spun to see where the voice was coming from a pile of scraps. It was Wind Sneaker!_

_"Sneaker! Hang in there! I'm calling for help!"_

_"I-it's t-too l-la-late. J-just p-pro-promise me y-you will fu-finish him uh-off"_

_I grasped her weak hand and she coughed._

_"You have my word Sneaker"_

_"H-he al-also puh-pos-possessed N-"_

_"What? Who? Who did he possess?!"_

_"G-goodbye, Deadly Chaser…"_

_"No! Wait!"_

_But it was too late. In my hand I held the hand of a poor soul who was wiped out in a matter of seconds. A small tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it and focused my thoughts._

_It was time to head back…_

"So they're all dead?"

"I'm afraid so"

I dumped the parts onto the floor of what remained of the Rena's and Blade. Battle Seraph picked them up and headed into the lab.

"Where is she going?"

"Leave her be, for now we must focus on our next plan"

"…right"

"LONG HAIR PRETTY BOY COMING THROUGH"

I saw Iron Paladin get thrown in through the window and heard a loud CRASH as he shattered the window. I looked outside to see Tactical Trooper leaning against his Destroyer and laughing his ass off.

Iron Paladin got up and brushed himself off, then turned to the window.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I'M BORED! I NEED A MISSION!"

"Well, Tactical Trooper, it seems as if you're in luck."

I turned to Code Empress, who seemed extremely busy on her computer.

"We have some confirmation of disturbances at point Galapagos"

I saw TT's face light up and he grabbed IP and ran off. Code Nemesis and Empress both face palmed and I chuckled a bit.

"Well, I might as well go, too"

"No. You stay here, I'll send in Battle Seraph"

"Why?! She's not strong enough!"

"I believe I am, and goodbye everyone, wish me luck"

I saw Code Battle Seraph come through one doorway and exit out the front door.

"B-but what if they never come back?!"

"Relax, Battle Seraph used the parts for upgrades"

"BUT THEY HAVE TWO OF THE POWER SHARD PIECES!"

"!"

"That's what I thought"

"They'll do it, I'm sure they will DC, now, you need to relax after all of this"

"What is your definition of rela-"

** The Lemon starts here. If you do not want to read this part, look for the next bold paragraph text and skip to below it. Also, POV switch to third person.**

Chung's eyes widened as the Eve dressed in black kissed him softly on the lips. He blushed profusely as did she, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"E-Eve? W-what are you doing?"

"Well, this is my definition of relaxing"

"B-but…"

"Oh shush, Deadly Chaser. You know you want to"

She was right. Chung had always dreamed of himself being with her, but at a time like this? Then again, it was now or never, because nobody knows what the power driven Raven is planning.

"S-so what're you g-going t-to d-do?"

"Mmm, first your turn"

"W-what?"

She gently placed a hand on where his member would lie. He blushed until his face shined a crimson red, like the old Elsword's hair. Eve gently tugged at his pants and then slowly rubbed her hands over his crotch once more. Chung, delighted by the experience, moaned softly and laid his eyes towards the ceiling and laid back onto the couch. Eve smirked as she rubbed his abs and softly kissed his neck.

"Nmm~"

"I can tell you're enjoying this…"

After leaning in for another kiss on the lips, Eve slowly pulled down the Assassin's pants, where a large bulge was noticed on his boxers. They were a cute shade of light blue, and Eve gave out a light chuckle as Chung blushed a darker shade.

"W-what's so funny?"

"You're too adorable~"

Eve slowly pulled down his boxers and gaped at the size of Chung's member. It had to be at least a good 7 inches, and was completely sticking up.

_He gets aroused quite easily…_

Chung looked away from Eve, only to have his face pulled back by her other hand for another kiss while she gently stroked his manhood. Chungs moan grew in volume and bliss.

"Mmmm~ Eve, have you had practice?"

"What makes you say that?"

"No reason…"

Chungs moans became longer and louder until eventually his seed shot out all over Eve's pale white hand. The feeling of her soft hand on his little friend was complete Bliss. She smirked deviously as she slowly slid down his stomach and placed her wet tongue on the pink tip of Chung's member.

"Ngh~ Again?"

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me you don't enjoy the feeling"

Chung smirked back at Eve as he pulled her up from his lower areas. She looked puzzled and looked at Chung with a confused look in her Blue eyes.

"No no no, now it's YOUR turn"

"Wha-"

Eve was now on the bottom of the two, positioned in a way where Chung could easily access all of her features. This included her chest and in between her legs. He smirked as he slowly stripped the Nemesis of her black outfit. Moby and Remy were in sleep mode in the laboratory, and he didn't know where Empress was, so she was all his.

"Nnn~ Chung, w-what are yo-"

Eve was silenced from a chaste kiss by the Deadly Chaser who then proceeded to lick her neck and softly bite on it. Eve let out a small moan due to the fact of how much in pleasure she was. Chung softly sucked on her neck then kissed her once more. While his mouth was busy with hers, he used his two free hand to rub Eve's breasts. They were small and soft, just the way he liked it. He slowly made his way down to position his face onto her chest. She smirked at his actions and did not resist her urges. He began to slowly rub the breasts in a circle, kneading them in a way that Eve would feel in complete bliss.

"Rub them more~"

"Your wish is my command, Queen"

Chung began to licks around her erect nipple and played with the other using his free hand. He slowly circled it with his tongue and heard plenty of bliss-filled moans from Eve herself. The sensitive tingling on her breast made Eve beg for more. Chung happily complied and his saliva rolled all over her small breasts.

"Let's take it a step further~"

"Nyeh?"

Chung shifted one of his hands down to below her legs. Eve pressed her legs tightly together, but Chung persisted. He slowly rubbed the back of her thigh and kissed her until she opened up. He let out a small smirk and Eve smiled lightly while moaning in pleasure as he rubbed the region between her legs with increasing speed. She mewled in pleasure as Chung's strokes became swifter and hitting the right places. After another minute of rubbing, Eve screamed Chung's name in ecstasy as his fingers became drenched with Eve's heavenly fluids. Chung smirked and licked his fingers, then leaned in for another kiss to her.

"How's it taste?"

"Mmm~"

Chung drooped his head lower down Eve's slender body. He positioned himself above her womanhood and began to lick the inside area of it. Eve was already overwhelmed with pleasure from his fingers alone, so this was certainly a boost even more. Chung's lick were focused around Eve's clit where her G-spot was hidden. His tongues roamed the inside of her wet region. Eve grasped Chung's hair and ruffled his as she mewled loudly while he pleasured her. After another minute, she moaned his name one more time and exported all of her fluid into the Deadly Chaser's mouth. He drank it down and swooped back to cuddle with her.

"Have you two completely forgotten about my presence?"

"H-huh? Code E-empress?"

"It's not nice to leave others out of the fun, you know"

Code Nemesis smirked as did Deadly Chaser. Empress had sent Oberon and Ophelia out for the day, and she was here alone. Empress blushed as the two approached her. Nemesis immediately stripped her down to only a pair of white panties and matching bra. Nemesis gently pushed her onto the couch and kissed her neck. Code Empress blushed just how the original two had when they had first begun. Chung observed as Nemsis and Empress fondled each other's breasts' and went on without him. Nemesis lightly circled her pale fingers around Empress' erect nipples and then lightly grabbed them. Empress moaned at the tingly feeling and instinctively grabbed Nemesis' breasts. This earned another moan from the Dark Eve, while she moved her head to lick the nipples.

"They're so erect~"

"Nmm~~"

Empress lifted Nemesis' head and kissed her. Nemesis deepened the kiss by stroking Empress' hair and using her tongue to conquer the inside of Empress' mouth. Empress kissed back passionately, as if she were copying Nemesis' flow.

"We both have these openings, but nothing to go in"

"Maybe if…"

Nemesis slowly grinded her wet womanhood against Empress'. Both of them moaned and Nemesis began to move in a pattern. Up and down, and up and down. She showed no sign of stopping. Empress was enjoying it as much as Nemesis was. They both screamed in pleasure and panted after all of their fluids had seeped inside one another. Nemesis slyly slipped a finger into Empress' womanhood while she was still trying to regain her breath.

"W-what're you-"

"Shhh, you'll like it~"

Nemesis slid her finger in and out of Empress, like how Chung's manhood would. It was emulating the feeling nicely, as Empress would not stop moaning very loudly. Nemesis smirked as she once again French kissed Empress while continuing to finger her. After about a minute, Empress let out one high and long moan and gasped for air. Chung made his way to the two love-birds and sat down next to them.

"I can see why humans enjoy this so much~"

"Let's take it further once more"

"What do you mean?"

Chung grabbed Empress and laid down. He sat her onto his member and she began to ride him while moaning while Nemesis sat on the Assassin's face. The two Nasods played with each other while Chung licked Nemesis' clit for the second time. This way everyone was being pleasured, but the two ladies were being dually pleasured. The Prince did not get any extra pleasure, but he did get the delight of having Nemesis' petite bottom on his face. The three of them reached their climax' once more and they all lay in bed afterwards, with the two queens wrapped around the Assassin's arms.

**The Lemon is over now. You may continue reading. And if this was a lot, there is still a lot for the remainder of the story.**

**Tactical Trooper's POV**

"God damn it Princess, pick up the pace"

"For the last damn time, I'm a Paladin. And like you should say anything, you furry"

"Am not!"

"PikaChung! PikaChung! Throw your Poke balls PikaChung!"

Yep, this is how we entertain ourselves in the darkest times of the world. By laughing at each other and making fun our names and features. We were headed towards point Galapagos.

"Eve, do you read?"

"…"

There was a static fizzing noise coming from the other end. I'm just going to assume that they were working on something without us. How dare they! I thought I was a pretty good comrade! Oh well, better get back to work. We were nearing the area that the disturbances were coming from.

"Sh! Tactical, stay right there!"

"Okay…?"

IP scanned the area with his visor. It had land mines and…Explosive Arrows?!

"NIGHT WATCHERS STILL ALIVE!"

"Wait, what's that?"

I looked over to see a gulf of flames. They were heading…RIGHT TOWARDS US?! I tackled Iron Paladin and we barely dodged the attack.

"Fufufu…"

"N-Night Watcher?!"

"Indeed"

"Night Watcher! What happened?! Let's go back to the lab and the Eve's can fix you up!"

"Pfft- I'm better with my beloved RF, he treats me much nicer than you guys."

"W-wait, is she possessed?"

"I think we have to kill her, or die trying."

"N-no, we can't"

"No choice"

"I'd like to see you try…"

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"LOOK OUT TT!"

"DON'T WORRY! WONDER WALL!"

I managed to absorb the attack thanks to my wall that shielded both Paladin and I. Both of us reloaded our Cannons and prepared to do Siege Shelling. She shot another Phoenix but this time we dodged it.

"TOO EASY!"

"LAND DEMOLISHER"

Amazing, his skill was at level 21, an impossible level. He managed to hit her with his destroyer on impact. She was being absolutely beat when I saw it. Two of the shard fragments. No, they can't be summonin-

"PALADIN! RUN!"

"IM IN THE MIDDLE OF KILLING HER!"

"THE SHARD FRAGMENTS!"

"Huh?"

I saw the two fragments turn into the goddess of Light and god of Fire. I saw as they froze IP in place and burn him. He wasn't affected by either thanks to the power of Revamping via other Nasod parts.

"Hehe, you think that'll stop me?"

"I-impossible!"

"TACTICAL FIELD!"

I had this skill at level 31. The field was huge and both of us had Stoic now and regained mana every second. I had also been prepared by getting a skill note called 'Teamwork' for it. So now both of us would have our cannons auto reload in the field without us having to do much. A beautiful Light blue aura surrounded the field and I summoned my Wonder Wall once more. We proceeded to let out all of our anger and she was severely damaged. Bleeding everywhere. Bruises everywhere. Cut skin. Torn body parts.

"Huhhhhh you are stronger than I thought…"

"Heh, you're going down!"

"Oh, I think not…"

She summoned the goddess of Light and she managed to get rid of my Tactical Field, moments after summoning it. This was looking grim…for her.

"IRON HOWLING!"

He had successfully managed to stun her for a few seconds. We nodded in unison and took her from each side. We both used Siege Shelling on her and she was almost dead. But she seemed to have gained a lot of mana. Oh no…She was readying her bow.

"IP! LOOK OUT!"

I heard her scream Trapping Arrow and Iron Paladin was stuck. I started to run over there, but she beat me to it. I watched in horror as she ripped out his internal wiring. I've had enough. After being frozen in fear, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"DREAD CHASE! YAHHHHH!"

"Huh?"

The Watcher never knew what hit her. She ran away, my missiles still behind. I ran over to help Paladin. He was only a torso now.

"P-paladin?"

"TT, I'm –cough- not going to make it. Y healing codes wont respond"

"No! Hang in there! I'll get you back to base and we'll fix you up!"

"TT, promise me, that the Guardians of Hamel….will succeed"

"POWER SHUT DOWN!"

"Paladin? PALADIN?! NO! WAKE UP!"

A tear fell from my eye onto his resting body. I picked up the parts and headed back to base. They are never going to get away with this. Once I get a hold of them, I'll show no mercy. They really are purposely killing us. Those damn demons are such bastards. I shrugged and continued walking when I heard a noise coming from behind the bushes. I gently place IP's body onto the floor and loaded my Destroyer. I walked over and got shot in the face with…a water gun. I wiped it off to see a small boy, around the age of 10, frightened holding the pistol.

"Don't worry, you're safe…"

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, come out here, it's okay, I wont hurt you"

The little boy rustled out of the bushes and slowly walked towards me. I picked him up and het sat on my shoulder as I carried both him and IP home. He loved to play with my hair, especially my Pika-Chung ears. We continued walking until he stopped playing with my hair.

"Is something wrong little buddy?"

"My mommy says I shouldn't go with strangers…"

"Where is your mommy?"

"They took her, and my brother. I don't know where they are."

The little boy burst into tears and I put him down and hugged him and hushed him.

"Listen, little guy, I'll find them for you, okay? We will go to my home and we will help you, so just bear with me"

He nodded his heads I dried his tears and continued on my way.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"I don't think I trust you enough to tell you"

"That's okay. You can call me TT, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. TT"

"Well, here we are"

His mouth gaped in awe as he saw our house. He was probably one of the village kids who lived in huts. I noticed something on his back.

"What's this, young child?"

"Just my training Sword"

"You are becoming a Swordsman?"

"I know some moves for now mister"

He showed me Power Assualt and Basic Swings.

"Heh, you remind me of a friend"

"Who?"

"The one who caused all of this. That's the same move he learned when he was your age."

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"I'll help you fight"

I almost shed a tear of happiness.

"Thanks, kiddo, but you're too young. We'll train you, but wait until you are older, okay?"

"Okay…"

I held his hand and we walked in. Destroyer on my back, IP on my shoulder, little boy on my hand. This was an amazing mission, but IP's death…

"Hello? DC? CN? CEm?"

"In the laboratory!"

I walked in to see all the Eves heavy at work refining DC.

"-whistle- Damn, and to think we weren't already strong enough"

"Who's that?"

"He hasn't told me his name, but I found him hiding, he says his family was killed."

"Oh, poor dear"

Code Nemesis knelt down and gave him a hug. He diligently hugged back.

"Will you help me find my mommy?"

"TT, he doesn't know?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Oh dear"

She turned towards the little boy.

"Yes, we will do whatever we can to help you, okay?"

"…okay"

She turned back to me.

"TT, what's that?"

"The remains of Iron Paladin. Another Casualty to report, I tried radioing in, but no response."

I saw a blush appear on her face and she quickly turned away. I have no idea what that meant so I shrugged and handed her the parts. She took them and placed them in the refurbulator. They were auto-dismantled and the energy released restored everyone's health and mana to normal levels. She told me to go into the capsule that was located next to DC and I obliged. I stepped in and put my Destroyer next to me.

_Sleep Mode: Activated_

**Code Nemesis' POV**

_All Systems Normal. Iron Paladin Redistribution now in progress._

"Ah, perfect"

I felt the young boy tug and my leg.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Miss, what's your name?"

"I am Eve, but there are other Eves, so call me Nemesis, okay?"

He nodded.

"And what's your name, little boy?"

"I don't want to say until I can trust you guys"

A bit stubborn, but we will break him through eventually. I smiled. Such a sweet boy. I really do feel bad that his family was killed.

_Critical System Error! Damaged or Corrupted Code Detected!_

**_Abortion failed! Evacuate! Evacuate!_**

I ran over to Empress and tried to help her shut the system down. The parts of IP must have been infected. We need to get out of here!

"Empress! Seraph! Run! I'll bring the boy!"

"Oberon! Ophelia, let's go!"

Thank god we all made it outside. The whole house exploded and all we could see were two light blue figures.

"N-no…that can't be…"

"Believe it…"

I saw Deadly Chaser rip out Seraph's central core, instantly killing her. Tactical Trooper simply laughed.

"HEAVEN'S FIST!"

She managed to hit both of them.

"Quick! Grab the Restore Device!"

I pulled out the micro-sized chip and stuck it in Tactical Trooper, then gave Deadly Chaser a potion. They both fell to the floor and lay there.

"D-did I kill her…?"

"I'm afraid so"

"There's no way to restore her?"

"You two broke all of our equipment"

"…"

"Don't feel bad. IP had infected pieces"

"Mr. TT?"

The little boy spoke up. Tactical turned over to see his face. The boy ran over and hugged his chest. Tactical used all of his remaining strength to return the hug. Those two had created a strong bond, it was honestly a touching moment. The little boy cried in his stomach, and I could hear TT whispering to him.

"I thought you were going to kill us, Mr. TT"

"It's okay, I'm fine now"

"Don't leave me. You're like my older brother who fought before he got killed, or went missing"

The boy sobbed more and Tactical picked him up and hugged him.

"I promise we will find your family, or d-"

"Not the right thing to say TT"

He put the boy down. He had a face of determination.

"What's our next step?"

**The Lemon starts here. Look for the next bolded paragraph if you want to skip it.**

**Third Person POV**

The man and woman were sprawled across the floor, asleep while hugging each other in a position where both were still comfortable. The two had a tight grip on each other and small tears formed across the woman's eyes.

"Raven, are we going to make it out of here alive?"

"Let's both hope so, there's not much we can do…"

"No…No! There must be something!"

The elf slammed her fist into the floor and shot her arrows rapidly in a random direction. The man sat, speechless. He shrugged and got up and grabbed her hand.

"Rena, you need to stop this. You're just wasting your energy."

"No! There must be a way!"

"Rena! Look at yourself! You're turning into a monster!"

"…"

She fell onto her knees and started to cry.

"No wonder they chose me!"

"Rena…I'm…sorry…"

"It's not your fault! It's mine!"

"Rena…please…"

"No no n-"

She was silenced by a kiss from the Dark-Haired man. In confusion and disbelief, her eyes stayed wide open but slowly fell into his grasp. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, while for her, they were most noticeable.

"R-raven, a-are you sure now's the right time?"

"It's now or never, my love"

"L-love?"

"I figured since we make not make it out of here alive, that I would confess to you. I've liked you since day one. You always reminded me about her. You were the reason I could control my anger. You are the reason I wake up every day and don't go berserk."

"Oh my, Raven, I-I think I love you too"

"Good, I'm sorry for everything, all of this, a nightmare come true"

"I-it's okay"

"No it isn't, allow me to make it up to you~"

"Nehh?"

He grabbed her waist and put her in a laying down position, with him being on top. She blushed even more as he slowly licked her neck from the top to bottom. After earning a couple blissful moans from the Night Watcher, he took his hand and delicately placed it on her chin. He pushed her head up and kissed her with all of his passion. Their tongues danced like swans in each other's mouths. A heavenly feeling in such a hell was all they need before they gave away.

"Mmm~"

"I can see you have lust-filled meaning"

Rena nodded. This was always something she wanted to feel, but she had never found the right person to pop her cherry. Raven slowly used his human arm to caress her large breasts and earned more moans and a grab in the hair. He pulled off her top piece and licked her erect nipples. She grabbed his hair softly and further pushed his face into her breasts. He began to let his tongue explore the newfound area and she continued to ruffle his hair as he went about. He continued to lick until the Night Watcher pulled him up and rubbed his crotch slowly, where a bulge was forming pressed against his dark pants.

"Ngh, R-Rena?"

"Your turn~"

She slowly unzipped his pants while undoing her green snap on skirt. Now they were both naked and she had the advantage. A small smirk and she slowly began to caress his throbbing member.

"S-so big…"

He blushed and tried to hold in his moans. She delicately touched the tip with her soft fingers, causing him to let out a moan and gasp. She played with it a bit more until she started to use her tongue as a substitute. Her licks were on the perfect areas of his member, increasing his amount of lust (and also want for more) by a great deal. She wrapped her whole mouth around it and noticed his moans increased, in quantity and volume. She began to pace up and down. It had no taste, but it sure did make him feel good.

"A-ah! R-Rena I-I'm Cumming!"

He blew his load into her mouth and she tasted it. It tasted bitter and she didn't like it. Rena spat it out and laid down once more and let Raven take control.

"Rena, are you a virgin?"

"Y-yes…"

"This might hurt…"

"Hm?"

He slowly kissed her neck as he positioned his member right outside of her entrance. He let the tip of his member touch the inside of her area. He let out a small sigh and she moaned.

"It's going to hurt a lot at first, but I promise after it wont hurt at all."

"Oh…okay"

Rena closed her eyes shut as Raven counted to 3. As he said 3, he thrusted with all his might, breaking her barrier and causing her to scream in pain. He silenced her with more kisses and massaged her breasts with his human hand. She panted and gasped as the feeling of pain went away. In it's place took extreme pleasure. He began to thrust again, lightly this time and slowly building up. He could feel her fluids seeping onto his member. After a final thrust, he pulled out and came over her pale body.

"R-raven, that was….pleasuring"

"A-are you up for another round?"

**The Lemon ends here. This is the last Lemon, there are no more.**

**Possessed Reckless Fist's POV**

"All of the plans are going perfectly"

My partner bursted in through the door, covered in blood. I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay? Sit down!"

"They….they are coming…"

"Who? Who is coming?"

"The…others…"

"Servants! Bring her some ointment!"

"Yes Sir!"

I held her head up and made her lie down. She was severely bruised, and it did not look like she would make it for long enough that she would be my Queen. But I will try, for us, for the city, we must conquer.

"Sir, the children are here"

I saw the captured ones come in, each wearing a name tag.

**Apple, Lime, Laxen, and Pensil. **

"Excellent, send them to work in the mines…"

"Yes Sir!"

I laughed. All was going well, and since the so-called 'heroes' were on their way, I could take them out, personally. All was well, except the Queen, but I'll fix her up later. I looked at my monitor and saw the Elgang approaching. They consisted of three Eves, two Chungs and…a child?! I smashed my fist onto the countertop.

"WHO MISSED THE CHILD?!"

"Sir, that was his job"

He pointed to another Nasod who was running for his life. I grabbed him before he could escape and my eyes flashed red. He instantly became vapor and his ashes fell at my feet. I kicked them away and scoffed.

"Well, get plan X ready. The Elgang is coming. And I'm going to give them a surprise visit"

"P-plan X?"

"Yes, now go! I must care for my queen"

"I-indeed Sir!"

I headed off to point Gamma, where cutting them off would be no problem at all. It would take them at least 20 more minutes, so I did some training on local houses.

"Let me go! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Pathetic. Begging for your life to be spared? Pfft- You'll never get anywhere in your miserable life. In fact, thank me for ending it"

"WAIT WHA-"

I pierced my blade through the man's heart and drove it upwards and downwards, making sure the blood splattered over everyone's shirts. They now know my mark of territory. His whole family saw, and I loved it.

"THAT, is your warning"

"B-but"

"Bequiet! Before I end yours too!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Huh?"

I turned around to see them. They had gotten here faster than I thought.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE! WE HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"So it shall be…"

I walked over to them and readied my sword.

"Which one of you dies first?"

"You"

I heard a whisper in my ear, but it was too late. I was knocked through some buildings by the brute force of Tactical Trooper's Cannon. I ran back and immediately cut his face.

"So why don't you capture him with a Pokeball PikaChung?"

I heard those two imbeciles laugh at my hit.

"You idiots! You honestly think I'd get hurt that easily again?!"

"Well, you did get hit really hard without me trying….so I'm going to go with yes"

"Well, that cut on your face is slowly growing…"

"W-what?!"

I laughed as he felt the cut grow bigger. The little boy looked so scared. This was perfect. Once those fools were out of the way, I could rule Elrios, and nothing would stop me!

"Guh!"

He fell to the floor, defeated.

"My my, if I had known you would all go down so easily, I would've just brought my rolling pin"

"You…..you bastard!"

"…?"

I saw her go insane. Eve, Code Nemesis. Wasn't she not supposed to have emotions? Oh well, it'll be my pleasure to get rid of them for her. I smirked and got into a readied stance. She turned all black and went invisible.

"Huh? Where did you go?! COME OUT COWARD!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"Gladly…"

_Visor Mode Initiated…_

_Scanning for Code Nemesis…_

_Target found East of location by 33 feet…._

_Extending Blade…_

"ARMAGEDEON BLADE!"

"W-what? That's Lord Knight's ability!"

"I took it from him. Now die!"

I impaled her robotic body so easily. My blade sent electrical surges to electrocute her. She lay on the ground, dead. I laughed.

"This is evening the odds quite well"

"Grrr. HEAVEN'S FIST"

"!"

I looked up, only to be greeted by King Nasod's fist to the Face. I rubbed my aching face and she summoned her pathetic servants to come at me. I broke part of the male's visor off and stabbed the female in the head with it. I teleported to her and stabbed her with her own servant's Body Parts. I turned towards the remaining two, who seemed to be infuriated.

"You. How could you…Raven…"

"Raven? I am not Raven! I AM THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE!"

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY"

The assassin held up some sort of potion and drank it.

"GET MAD! I WANT A GOOD FIGHT!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING A FIGHT; YOU'RE GETTING A WAR!"

"Let's go!"

It all with either start or end here. I readied my blade and he loaded all of his weapons. Wait…that potion..

"UNLIMITED POWER!"

"W-what? It can't be…"

"Believe it!"

I saw parts of his dead companions attach to his body. He now had thrice the armor and also multiple weapons to choose from. I even saw a Nasod Arm from Veteran Commander attack to him. He was a worthy opponent now.

"Hehe, you can pull any trick you like. But it will only delay the destruction of your body"

"Bring it…"

His voice…it was deep…could he have become…NO! It isn't possible!

"LETS END THIS!"

"I CONCUR!"

I summoned Infinity Sword and Void Princess to do their most powerful attacks.

"RAGE CUTTER!"

"PLASMA CUTTER"

"GAH! HOW COULD YOU-"

"Easy, Demon powers, you'll neve-"

He had already killed them. Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. I raised my fist.

"GUARDIAN STRIKE!"

He immediately evaded and shoot me twice with dual Bullet Blitz. He came right up to my face and loaded his arm.

"Bye bye"

"Tch- like yo-"

"HELLFIRE GATLING! OVERHEAT TO THE MAX!"

"No. NO. NOOOO!"

He was just about to hit me when I heard the voice.

"FREEZING ARROW!"

"..?"

I pulled away from his grip and his legs were frozen to the ground. I saw him try to overheat out of it, but the ice was not real, it was made on Antimatter.

"Nice of you to join me, Queen"

"My pleasure. Now, let's finish him!"

"I concur!"

I drew my blade.

"NO! GAH!"

He screamed as my blade pierced through his unfortunate soul. I laughed and he fell to the ground. He was still alive thanks to that potion, and now I could play around with his immobile body. I drove my blade in a circle around his scrotum and cut it off. Blood went everywhere and his muscles pressed against the floor. They were oozing with all of the blood and veins. I saw him scream in complete agony and called to my Queen.

"Yes?"

"Get the hounds ready, I'll be done soon"

"Yes"

I took my arm and punctured his armor until it fell off and I could grab his skin. I started with his hair. I ripped it off, leaving burning skin. I vaporized his layer of skin, so I could see the pulsing muscles and veins desperately trying to fix his body. He was frozen, his mouth open, but his eyes only twitching. I delicately cut off a piece of his muscle tissues and forced it through his eye socket using my blade. I pulled it out and cut off his right eye and drove it into his other eye. After getting the two to stick together, they went up his nose and through his breathing tube. He was now gagging, trying to get a grasp at life. Pathetic. Defeated so easily. I heard a familiar barking and saw the hounds coming. She grabbed me and hoisted me onto the escape helicopter. The dogs ate his rotting corpse. They ripped his flesh out and gnawed on it until it was turned into rubber. I laughed as they ripped off his limbs and played tug of war with his remaining appendages.

_Truly a victory…_

**Later**

"R-Reckless?"

"Your service are no longer needed, Queen"

"B-but, you said.."

"I say a lot of things…Goodbye, Night Watcher"

I made hers quick and easy, with a simple impale through the heart. I pushed it in and pulled it out, and she was dead in seconds.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE DONE THIS!"

"What? Who are you?!"

"It's the real Raven!"

"No…how are you ACK!"

He was regaining control thanks to his anger. No…this can't be happening.

"EMERGENCY ESCAPE!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

His body raised the blade that was in my hand.

_No…_

He put it to our throat.

_NO…_

He slid across in a quick motion. I dropped the blade. I was stuck in this body, which was finally killed…

_Sorry, World, it's the most I could do…_

* * *

**Epilogue**

"What are you doing Edan?!"

"Visitng my hero…"

I looked at the grave of Tactical Trooper.

"Get back! If Ran's soldiers find us here with the Shards in our hand, all of us are doomed!"

"Speka, calm down…we will fight"

"B—but Mistress Elsa said-"

"I don't care…"

_We WILL win this war…_


End file.
